I Spy
by Kisara White
Summary: Haruno Sakura is an Academy student with no worth whatsoever. However, when running from a group of bullies, she finds a strange man by the name of Madara. Noticing her potential, he offers her a deal. "Be my spy and I can give you whatever you wish. If you don't well, let's not go into that."
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN ANYTHING!

STORY: I Spy

SUMMARY: Haruno Sakura is an Academy student with no worth whatsoever. However, when running from a group of bullies, she finds a strange man by the name of Madara. Noticing her potential, he offers her a deal. "Be my spy, my weapon and I can give you whatever you wish. If you don't well, let's not go into that."

* * *

A little pink haired girl watched with jealous eyes as she watched the other students smile carefree and happily even when getting an F on their scores. The girl looked at her score. It barely scraped a C. She felt the need to crumple it up but resisted. She knew she would have to up her game to stay in the Academy. She once again glanced at the other _clan_ students. 'They barely have to study! They all got F's...! They don't get kicked out of the Academy! It's always the Clan kids that get special treatment!" she thought.

She then got up from her seat and moved to get her backpack. Then she heard her teacher say, "Haruno Sakura...!"

Sakura turned. "Yes, Mizuki-sensei...?"

He glared down at her. "Sakura...! I expect better from you! A C-minus!"

Sakura blushed as the other kids, her bullies, started to laugh. She looked down and muttered,"Sorry, Mizuki-sensei."

He finally let her go and she walked out of the classroom. She barely made it to the gates when she heard a loud shout. "HEY FOREHEAD!"

Her eyes widened with fear as she reconized the voice. Ami. Ami and her sidekicks were always bothering and bullying Sakura ever since she had come to the Academy. Sakura was always forced to run from them because Ami had friends. Strong ones. Sakura immediately started to run. She didn't bother looking back, already hearing the multiple footsteps behind her. She ran through crowded streets, alleys, and wherever she could think of. Finally she somehow ended up in Konoha's large forests. She navigated her way through the undergrowth, losing her pursuers behind her.

She kept on running when she tripped on a rock. She let out a groan as she sprawled out on the ground. She rubbed her slightly large forehead when she saw it. A pair of feet. She looked up to see those feet connected to a man with a swirly mask attached to the side of his face. She got up slowly, already wary and ready to bolt. The man looked over her and noticed her ready to run muscles. He glanced at her wary eyes and said in a deep throaty voice,"Now who might you be...?"

She glared up at him. "Who are you?!" she repeated. "You don't look like a Konoha ninja... You have red eyes and the only people that have red eyes is the Uchiha and everyone knows they've been massacred. So who are you...?"

The man tilted his head back in laughter and rumbled,"Smart girl. Very well, I shall answer your question. I am Madara."

Sakura's eyes grew wide and she bolted. Madara waited five minutes before reappearing in front of her. He looked down at her six-year old form and smirked,"You have good survival insticts for a little girl. Say, how would you like a deal...?"

Sakura looked up at his crimson red eyes. "What kind of deal...?" she asked with a suspicion no six-year old should have.

"Be my spy and I can give you whatever you wish. If you don't well, let's not go into that."

She looked down at the ground and then looked up again. She was an orphaned girl with nothing. Now that she had such an oppertunity... "Deal." she said firmly.

Madara looked amused and nodded, "Very well, little-"

"I want you to make a blood contract...!"

Madara paused. He glanced at her. 'Smart' he mused. Then he cleared his throat and said,"Very well. We will both state what we want and make a blood contract. Well then... shall we..?"


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN ANYTHING!

PLEASE REVIEW...!

* * *

Sakura faced Madara tentatively. He noticed and smirked,"Frightened are we, little girl...?"

She gave him an evil(well, as evil as a six-year-old can get) glare. She then said stubbornly. "I wanna make the blood contact."

He gave another smirk. "Very well. Both of us will state what we want and write it down on this scroll..."

With that, he popped a scroll out of no where. He opened it and rolled it out. She glanced down at it and looked back up. He handed her a sharp, glinting kunai and she eyed it, not fully understanding. He sighed and explained. "Cut your finger and write what you want as well as saying it out loud. Then write your signature."

She nodded and slit open her finger without any heasitaion. She started to write something down in her childish writing."You can't kill or torture me after my worth is done...!" she said quietly. "You have to save me too if I ever get captured."

Madara raised an eyebrow.'Very smart...' he thought wryly.'Usually, the others just ask for money or power... She's taking the smart road...'

She then wrote down another sentence and spoke again,"You have to teach me jutsu and train me so I don't die."

He nodded again. Then she wrote down one last thing."You have to be my family."

Madara looked slightly astonished but then saw his little brother Izuna in her eyes. They both looked up at him with a sort of pleading to take care of them. To care and love them. So he nodded and told her to sign her name. Finally Madara wrote down his requests.

"You must tell me _everything._" She nodded.

"You must find whatever I tell you to find be it information on the enemy or a forbidden jutsu. If it cannot be found, then you must at least tell me how it went missing with whom." She nodded again.

Then came his last request. "You can never betray me. You will kill for me, and if it must come to that, die for me."

She heasitated but nodded. He smirked. "Very well then. This is sealed."

He wrote his name on the scroll. Sakura just sealed her fate with the devil and she barely even knew it. Barely.


	3. Chapter 3

n

DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN ANYTHING!

* * *

All of the Akatsuki gathered at the meeting hall. Pein stood in front of the grumpy men and cleared his throat. "I have an announcement. Every month at Moonrise, two Akatsuki must travel to Konoha to gather information from our spy. To make sure you will not attack her, we have decided to bring her here."

This caught all the Akatsuki's attention. Pein looked at the shadows. "Come on out."

A pink haired girl jumped out, a white dress on her person. Pretty innocent eyes peered at them and she said in a sweet, cute voice,"Hello! My name is Sakura!"

They stared. Kisame looked disbelievingly at Pein. "This is our informat?! You've got kidding me!"

Pein gave a sigh. "Sakura. Remember your contact with _him_. Sakura's expression immediately changed. Her eyes grew dark and she gave a twisted smile. Everything about her radiated _something._ It was dark and malevolent for a child and they all shuddered. She smiled."Hello. I am your informat."

They looked at her and Itachi spoke," How did you come to be an informat anyhow...?"

"A contract and that is all you need to know."

* * *

A month later Itachi and Kisame were the first to be on rotation. This continued on and on when Madara gave her a different assignment than of the usual "Draw the Village Layouts." Sakura was to find the Kyubbi container. Sakura knew no adult or child was to talk of this but Sakura had narrowed her search to children and children that were esspecially hated throughout the Village. She also kept a watch out for any children getting special treatment. Finally her list narrowed to one. Uzumaki Naruto. She had found him to be a lonely child that loved ramen and lived in the slums. She watched as he sat in the sandbox alone. Sakura hid a smirk as she came closer. As she did, her eyes got that watery look and she suddenly looked very shy and timid. She walked until she stood in front of him. "A-Ano, can I play with you...?"

_Checkmate._


	4. Chapter 4

DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN ANYTHING!

* * *

Madara stood in front of the docile looking Sakura, whom was looking sweetly up at him. "Well...?" he demanded.

Sakura blinked cutely,"Eh...? Ano, but _Tobi_..."

Madara sighed. She only got that tone when she wanted something and with their contract... "Fine," he grumbled," After I get what you want, you tell me who the Kyubbi host is."

She gave a dark grin, completely opposite to what she was like before. "I want you to teach me jutsu that'll make me unseen."

Madara raised an eyebrow. 'Shocks me once again. I swear I'll get a heartattack if she keeps this up...'

Finally he sighed and took off his mask. "Let's get this show on the road, eh, Little Girl...?"

* * *

After a week of training in the art of invisibility, Sakura finally had it down and Madara was impatiently awaiting her answer. Her answer was slow and languid but it had all the right details which pleased as much as irritated Madara.

"The host is a boy named Uzumaki Naruto or in files, Namikaze Naruto. He is the son of the Yellow Flash and the Red Habanero, aka, Minato and Kushina. He lives in the slums of 551 W. Root Street, Apt. 6, 10111. He mostly eats out in a restaurant called Ichiraku, plays in the deserted playgrounds near the edge of the Northwest Forests, and is to go in the Academy this year. He is usually in the company of the Third Hokage, a man named Umino Iruka, and is always in the presence of ANBU."

Madara clapped his hands," Bravo. You found out much...! I am very pleased with your progress. Now, how do you suggest we lure him out..?"

Sakura's eyes narrowed. "Not yet."

Madara raised an eyebrow."Not yet...? Now Little Girl, just because of a contract"

"I am a child, yes...? I know how a child, especially ones like Naruto act. Naruto and I are exactly of the same breed. We know the slums of Konoha, the parts the Hokage tries to erase. He will not follow me easily under a pretense of tag. He's too smart for that. Instead, I will gain his trust for a few years, hinder his progress slightly as well as deter any help he may receive."

Madara gave a wide smirk."You should've been born a Uchiha. Feh, very well. Since you're so sure, I'll let you do as you wish. Just pray that it works or there will be hell to pay, contract or not."

The tiny child gave a wry grin in response. "Ah, but Tobi... The game of tag is more amusing this way."

Madara regarded the child.'She is a prodigy even more so than me or anyone else ever will be...! She indeed is a diamond in the rough. Heh, this will indeed grow amusing.'

* * *

Sakura walked down the street, passing the Uchiha Compound when she noticed a child her age wailing at the front doors. Sakura paused and backtracked. She examined the boy closely when it clicked. The boy had raven black hair and onyx eyes, and that could only be the traits of the famous(now massacred) Uchiha Clan. Suddenly she got a devious thought. Sakura walked towards the boy and called out,"Hey, you! Uchiha Sasuke!"


	5. Chapter 5

DISCLAIMER: I DON' OWN ANYTHING!

* * *

Sasuke rubbed his coal black eyes and glared at the cheerful little girl. "What do you want?!" he spat.

Sakura frowned inwardly but she put up a cheerful, bubbly front. She tilted her head," I wanna play with you...!"

"Go away!"

"No!" she pouted.

And everyday she came and he would yell and scream at her. Instead of being frustrated, Sakura was patient and merely wore down at his defenses until finally...

"Do you want to play Sasuke-kun...?"

"... Okay..."

Sakura smirked inwardly. 'Perfect.'

* * *

"Madara...?"

"Hm...?"

"What is the point of that girl...? Surely there are others more suited to her line of work...?"

"Ah, but Pein... That is where you are wrong..." he tsk'ed.

"How so..?" he questioned.

"Humph... She's so innocent looking isn't she...? So adorable and sweet. Yet, that is just the first layer to her. You must look at her core. Her center..."

"What is her center then...?"

Madara gave a dastardly grin. "That's just it. Even I can't see her center."

Pein's eyes widened and asked," So why did you choose her..? She might be betraying you now."

"She won't and even if she could, she wouldn't. She is also like me in a sense. She has use for me now as I have use for her. We are both just using each other to gain what we so desperately desire."

"... I did not know such a child could exist..."

"Humph, I agree with you there. Frightening how the world so rapidly changes... Heh..."

* * *

Sakura started to gather more 'friends' or as she inwardly put it, _pawns._ She had gathered many children to her collection, all of them mostly from clans. She smirked darkly in her room as she lay in her bed. Suddenly she heard a tell-a-tale wisp, signaling Madara's teleporting jutsu. She got up and faked a childish yawn. A dark voice came. "Now, now Sakura. Quit the act."

Sakura suddenly frowned and glanced at the voice. "Hello Madara..."

"What have you found out...?"

"What do you want to know...?"

"Everything you have done or found out so far."

"I have not found out any information but I have gathered pawns."

"Pawns...?"

"Hn. Yes. Clan children. So far, I have one from the Uchiha Clan, the Yamanaka Clan, the Akimichi Clan, the Inuzuka Clan, the Nara Clan, the Aburame Clan, and two from the Hyuga Clan."

Madara whistled. "For such a young child, you work fast."

"I try."

"Act like a child for once."

"You're the one that told me to quit joking around."

"I take it back."

"Okay Mada-chan!"

"Never mind, I like you the way you are."

"I told you."

"Yes, yes well..." he said waving his hand. "Any children outside the Clans that you have 'befriended'...?"

"Yes. A boy whom I believe will become a Taijutsu Expert, Rock Lee and a girl named Tenten whom is very advanced in Weaponry and Sealing."

"Hm..." he hummed. "Very good, very good."

Sakura glanced up at him."Can you arrange something for me...?"

He glanced down at her, his red eyes swirling. "What is it...?"

"Separate each of those whom would work best with each other."

"Why...? They will not grow to be a threat."

"That's what others said about you isn't it...? And about me...?"

Madara considered this."Very well. The moment you graduate, I will switch around the records and place a genjutsu around those who are writing the teams."

"Thank you."

"Hn..."

"What else do you need...?"

"I need you to find out about Danzo."

Sakura tilted her head and glanced at the man. "What big of a rank is he...?"

"One of the Councilors."

"I hate you."


End file.
